Separation Anxiety
by AndromedaAI
Summary: When you think you're alone, life can suddenly seem very bleak. Elita-1 and her team crashed down on Earth back in 1886, and they don't emerge until the year 2012, where they meet a girl named Kodiak. Elita believes they're alone on this planet, and this feeling is increased when the government realizes they exist. What will they do if they find out they're not alone? TF:P
1. Crash

**So, this is a plot bunny, of course. I couldn't get it out of my mind, and since **_**A Cloak and Dagger**_** and **_**Awake and Alive **_**are on hiatus, there was an opening for this. I'm not leaving the rest of my stopped stories forever, I just have no inspiration for them at the moment. So I hope you like the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers; God owns Canada; and I own Kodiak Shawn.**

* * *

**Separation Anxiety**

**o-o-o-o**

1 ~ **Crash** ~ 1

"Apparent time of arrival, half a joor," a short silver mech at the pilot controls of the ship announced.

"Half a joor? _Half a joor_!" panicked a red and black mech with silver highlights. "_Are you kidding, Jazz_? That's thirty klicks! _Thirty. Klicks!_ When you break it up like that, it makes it a lot shorter time span!" the mech looked over his shoulder at a pink femme and a purple femme. But then he looked back at the silver mech. "And the ship is about to crash! _Have you recently checked what speed we're going_? We're going too fast to enter the planet's atmosphere! _Have you kept that in mind, Jazz? Huh? HAVE YOU_?"

"That's enough, Red Alert," the pink femme said firmly in order to stop the approaching one-sided argument.

"But…Elita…"

The purple femme took out a gun, pointed it at the ceiling, and fired off a warning shot. "Shut up and listen to Elita-1, you scrap-heap!" the purple femme snapped.

The pink femme blinked her optics. "I know we're all suffering from some kind of cabin fever, but if we can pull it together until we're on the planet, I'm sure everything will turn out all right. Alright, Red Alert?"

Said mech hung his head. "Yes…Elita…"

"Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a mighty crash, and the ship lurched forwards. Jazz let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, here's an update on how long it'll take ta reach the planet's surface…" he said. "Any nanoklik now…"

The ship shuttered as it hit the atmosphere of the planet. Elita-1 was shocked to say the least. "What caused the decrease in estimated time of arrival?" she asked as she wobbled once. When she found her balance once again, she found everyone on the bridge looking just a little bit worried. They were silent as well, showing the femme commander that they were in very deep trouble, especially since Jazz had lost that happy-go-lucky look on his face. They were in deep slag.

The door to the bridge opened and two mechs skated in, their pedes currently transformed into wheels. "Yo, Elita, what's going on?" the red one asked. "Is the ship outta control?"

"Of course it is, you dumbaft!" the yellow one screamed at his twin before he turned to the pink femme. "Both of the engines are gone," he stated calmly.

"_Both engines are gone_?" Red Alert freaked.

The situation was getting out of hand. Elita-1 glanced out the window and saw that they were heading towards a land mass and that impact would only be in a few klicks. She had to stop Red Alert from freaking out and get them all into the stasis pods. That was their only hope of survival. But as she looked from one mech to the other as the purple femme stood next to her calmly, she knew it was going to be a lot harder than she felt it would be. "Alright, everyone, to the stasis pods," she commanded over the panicking. "Now."

Sunstreaker was the first to comply, soon followed by his brother. Then Chromia and Jazz dragged a now hyperventilating Red Alert out of the room as a blue mech poked his helm in through the door. "What's going on, Elita?" he asked.

"We're about to crash, Jolt. Get Moonracer and Mirage to the stasis pods. It's the only way we'll be able to survive," she replied as she left the bridge. Jolt ran beside the pink femme as they raced to the safety of the stasis pods. When they reached the pods, Elita was relieved to see the familiar petite, mint green form of Moonracer and the familiar red form of Mirage. "Get in the pods!" Elita screamed.

"_Fifteen nanokliks to impact,"_ the computer announced.

Sunstreaker, his twin, and Red Alert were already in their pods, "asleep". Jazz leapt into his and the others soon copied him, falling into their pods as the computer began to count the seconds down. Elita disappeared into hers as the computer began to count down from ten.

"_Ten…"_

Elita adjusted herself into a comfortable position on her back.

"_Nine…"_

She strapped on the safety harness.

"_Eight…"_

She shut the pod's hatch and sealed it.

"_Seven…"_

Elita reached and pressed the button labelled "Enter Cryostasis".

"_Six…"_

She lay back and relaxed, the cold slowly shutting down her systems. As she fell into stasis, she faintly heard the computer continue to count down the nanokliks…

* * *

_Heatherwood, Alberta; 1886 A.D._

The mysterious object falling from the sky startled a few farmers that had just woken up that morning and were on their way to tend to their livestock and crops. They dismissed it as a trick of the light and went on with their work. But the earth-quaking _ka-BOOM_ that shook the ground really got their attention. None of them went to check out what caused it, fearing that it was a message from God because of them doing something wrong.

But one man was drawn to it as a thirsty horse was to water. The man walked across his farm, alone since his son was off at work, and over to the cloud of smoke he saw rising from his horse pasture. He climbed slowly over the fence and into the pasture before he began to walk briskly over to where the object that fell from the sky had landed.

The object, when it had landed, had carved a short path before it had bounced and came to a stop when its spike-like end had pierced the ground. The round front of the ship was now pointed at the sky. The man stared at it, amazed, before he looked at the grove and saw patches of along the edges were on fire. He gasped and ran over to them. He stamped them out with cowboy boot-clad feet, before he turned back around and looked at the object.

What blessing was this? Was it a curse?

The man, Jonathan Shawn, took his Stetson off of his balding head, and wiped his brow.

* * *

_Heatherwood; Present Day_

Kodiak Shawn wrinkled her nose slightly as she looked around at the farm. Yes, her father had just inherited this farm, but it didn't mean that she was thrilled about it. She was a city girl, through and through, and there was no way that she was going to become a hick. Not like she was going to have any peer pressure from anyone back at the city…

"Welcome to Rocking R Ranch, Kodiak," her father, Kasey Shawn, announced. She looked over at him and saw the smile on his face. She also saw the slight stubble on his chin and the way the breeze played with his thick, dark brown hair. She also saw the way his emerald green eyes sparkled when he looked at her. He looked so happy…he looked like he belonged on the ranch.

Kodiak blinked her own emerald green eyes as the breeze tossed her long, thick, dark brown hair over her shoulders before it blew the baseball cap off of her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she was forced to chase the hat as the breeze blew it all the way to the two hundred year old ranch house that stood there, proud. She managed to catch her cap when it was stopped by the front steps. She bent down, picked it up, and put it back on. When she straightened, though, she looked up and saw the house. She was sad to say that it looked very weather-beaten.

"Come on, Kodiak, we need to get unpacked as soon as possible. I start work tomorrow," her father said, coming towards her with two of his suitcases. She sighed and ran back to the small black car they had used to travel up from Calgary. She pulled out the only two suitcases she had brought with her, since they were not going to be getting the other stuff they left back at the city for a while. She quickly trotted back to the house, her vans kicking up dust, and entered the house.

Over the next hour, she searched for the room she would call her own and eventually found it. It was the attic.

From the window in the attic, she could see most of the ranch, and it was truly a breath-taking sight, especially in the light that was being cast by the sunset. Maybe…maybe living on this ranch wouldn't be so bad after all. _Mom would have loved this place,_ Kodiak thought with a sigh.

Kodiak's mom, Kasey's wife, died when Kodiak was only twelve. From what was unclear. When Kodiak suddenly found herself missing a parent in her life, she became very depressed and withdrawn. She sought comfort in dark colours, cosy feelings, her thoughts, and books. She immersed herself in the worlds inside the books. She lost sleep. If she looked at herself in a mirror at that moment, she would see bags under her eyes because she was still having problems with insomnia. She had problems making friends, because everyone was afraid they would say something wrong about the death of her mother, or they stayed away from her because they considered her a freak. She was an outsider. Nobody liked her.

From below, Kodiak faintly heard her father shout, "I'm going to town, honey! I should be home before the end of the hour!"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Sure…Dad…" she called back. Blinking, she returned to reality and stopped dwelling on the fact that she no longer had a mother. She looked around at the attic before she noticed a door. With her curiosity perked she walked to it and opened it slowly.

Kodiak stood there, blinking at what the room beyond the door contained. It was like in the book, _The Magician's Nephew._ The room beyond the door seemed to be as much out of place like Uncle Andrew's study was out of place in the attic of Digory Kirke's town-house. She slowly remembered that this was reality and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. When the contents of the room didn't change, she pinched herself. When the room did not change, she heaved a sigh and stepped into the room.

The room was a study of some sort. It looked old. Everything had a thick layer dust on it, like it hadn't been used for a while. She walked slowly across the room, making sure to not disturb anything. The room was small and only contained an oaken desk, a matching chair, and an old kerosene lamp. _Talk about history come to life,_ Kodiak remarked to herself. She walked up to the old desk and picked up a book that had been left open. Next to the clean little square of dustless desk the book left behind, there was an inkpot with the pen still propped up in it. The ink inside it had long since dried up.

She looked down at the book in her hands and gently blew the dust from the pages that had been left open. Once the dust was gone, she began to read what had been written on the page. She was surprised to find that this was a journal.

For a second she considered that she should put it down—to give whoever had written this the privacy they deserved. But then, she couldn't fight her curiosity, and continued to read.

_Journal Entry No. 40._

_July 10__th__ 1886_

_It has been a beautiful weak here in Greenview county. My son, Hal, has just begun work over at Ted Williams'. He's working as one of the ranch hands there. I'm proud for him to get work elsewhere from our ranch, since our ranch is dying. We only have a handful of cattle and horses left and only one ranch hand. But we work the land together, and still bring in a decent profit. I'm not worried about losing the ranch anytime soon. Hal helps too, when he gets home from work, so we get everything we need to get done before the end of the day. I just wish Caroline was still here to keep me company._

_-Jonathan Shawn_

Kodiak raised an eyebrow. So, this journal belonged to her great-great-great grandfather, and Caroline was her great-great-great grandmother, and Hal was great-great grandfather. This was interesting…

She quickly flipped to a later entry.

_Journal Entry No. 51._

_July 30__th__ 1886_

_Today has been very eventful. Something fell from the sky and landed in my horse pasture. I have looked at it, and I can't figure out what it is, other than it reminds me of one of those steamboats they've got on the seas. It is raining tonight. Hal and I just went out to check on it. Calcium from the rain is already beginning to coat it. Not too long into the future, this thing will just look like a hunk of rock sticking up into the sky…_

Kodiak stopped reading there, and took out the map that had been tucked in at this part of the journal. She opened it and looked at the detailed drawing of the ranch. It looked accurate enough. Her ancestor had drawn where his horse pasture had been at the time, all she had to do was compare it with an updated version. But the last post sank in then. Something had fallen from the sky and he described that something as something like a _ship_. She gasped. _Oh my goodness. By the way he's written this, he's seen a spaceship!_ Kodiak realized with horror.


	2. Welcome to, uh, Earth

**Uh, so yeah, here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it! Do you know how hard it is to pronounce their name in English? When they don't even know how to speak English?**

**Thanks** _SJSGirl_ **(formerly MissShelz)**_, Anonymous BW FG, XxLosAngelesGirlxX, and Kaitlyn Thorn_** for reviewing! You guys are just awesome! 4 reviews! Never expected that!**

* * *

2 ~ **Welcome to, uh, Earth** ~ 2

It was midnight when Kodiak decided she would explore the horse pasture that the UFO Jonathan Shawn wrote about had landed in. Her insomnia was keeping her from sleeping, so she felt it was better to risk her life out in the pastures in the pitch black instead of wasting her time, staring up at the ceiling.

She was now out in the pasture, she guessed, that lead to the horse pasture. She had pulled a black hoodie over the purple t-shirt and violet flannel pajama pants she had decided to wear that night, and was gripping her flashlight. She shone it around so she could see where she was walking. All she could hear was her own breathing. Whenever she heard something, like the howl of a wolf, bark of a coyote, or something else, she would freeze. Her father was strongly against her going out at night. This was the first time she had broken that rule.

The truth was, Kodiak was terrified of being outside in the pitch dark. There was nothing to protect her if something attacked her.

Eventually, Kodiak could see a pillar of rock sticking out of the ground and was a silhouette against the moon. It looked like a giant finger sticking up out of the ground. She stopped and looked up at it in amazement. Even though Heatherwood, the town Rocking R Ranch was situated near, was literally in the middle of the mountains, this…rock/UFO (she was sure it was the UFO) stuck out drastically.

After blinking a few times, she continued on. She didn't know how she was going to get in, since the calcium Jonathan Shawn described had covered it (after two hundred years it looked like a _freakin' rock_!), but she'd probably figure it out. Who knew, she might as well trigger some kind of switch, and a hatch would open.

She reached the base of the "rock" and began to climb its jagged slopes. Maybe at the top of the rock, she would figure something out.

As she climbed, she began to think and began to plan. But as she did, she got distracted and fell into a memory.

"_Kodiak, Kodiak, Kodiak…" her mother chastised softly. "My brave little girl. When will you learn to not risk your life? You know you should have not chased those bullies when they took your backpack…"_

_Kodiak looked up into her mother's eyes. "Mom, there was my DS and my iPod nano in there. If they took that, then I would have never seen those two items ever again. You know how the Ericson twins are. They're _always_ going after the weaker kids' tech," she argued._

"_But running out into traffic to continue chase? Honey, there was a bridge that went _over_ the road. It's especially made to keep pedestrians like you _safe_."_

"_It would have added seconds. I would have lost them!"_

_Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well, it was still brave," she admitted._

Kodiak blinked and returned to reality when she felt her sneaker-clad feet begin to slip. She let out a cry of fear as her feet totally lost their grip and she was left to hang by her arms. She made desperate little sounds, and small gasps and light grunts as her feet flailed around, trying to find grip. "I knew I was never meant to be a rock climber!" she cried. She glanced down. "This is why I hate heights!" she screamed before her hands gave way and she began to painfully slide down the side of the rock.

She bounced off of jagged rocks made of pure calcium and limestone, covering her in scratches and gashes. It tore her pajama pants slightly around the knee before she fell into a wide crevice. The walls of the crevice turned out to be smooth, thanks to the erosion caused by rain. She slid down the crevice as blood from her gashes and scratches were absorbed into her clothing.

Her almost free-fall had caused her to stop screaming, so she was able to hear a soft groaning sound before she heard something _whoosh_ by her ears for a second. She then suddenly found herself sliding into a very large and very wet body of water.

She sat there in shock, taking in the temperature of the water. The water turned out to be freezing cold, but Kodiak couldn't find the strength to make herself move. She slowly looked behind her to see where she had fallen from, but could see nothing, since it was pitch black. But a source of light suddenly caught her attention.

In the water sat her flashlight. It was on, shining its comfortable beam of light through the water. She silently thanked God that she had decided to get a waterproof camping flashlight before she left the city. She reached over and slowly dipped her pale hand into the freezing cold water, which was beginning to cause her to shiver. She pulled the flashlight from the water and gripped the section near the light-bulb in order to warm her hands. She then slowly got to her feet. _How am I still alive?_ Kodiak asked herself as she turned and shone the beam of her flashlight behind her. With the light, she caught sight of a tunnel, a large, _metal_ tunnel.

Kodiak blinked her green eyes in shock. _I'm in the ship_, she realized before she turned to face the way she had been facing before. She then took a cautious step forward, her flashlight showing her that there was nothing before her but darkness and water. She then gathered her courage and began to walk forward in large strides. She continued to walk forward and eventually waded out of the water and onto dry ground. It seemed that the ship was on an angle, and over time, water had gathered, but never evaporated, in the corner she had found herself in.

She walked quickly in order to keep herself warm as she quickly found herself wandering deeper and deeper into the ship.

Kodiak flashed her flashlight around, and as she got very deep into the ship, she began to see different computers and machines. But what shocked her more than the ship itself, was the sheer _size_ of the machines. It was like they were made for _giants._ She gulped. _I hope they're _friendly_ giants._ She continued to walk.

When she felt that she had gone walking for a long time, she stopped. Her clothes were now only damp, along with her hair, and her cuts had long since stopped bleeding. She flashed the light from her flashlight around again and froze when the light landed on something even larger than the machines she had seen before. Everything went absolutely quiet, and after a few seconds, all Kodiak could hear was her own heart beating. There were nine giant pod-like things, all with clear glass hatches. They were all grey in colour and towered over her.

Through the glass hatches, Kodiak was shocked to see what looked like metal giants. There was a lot of frost on the "glass", making it hard to see what was inside, but she could see the size, shape, and colour of what was inside. In the nine pods, she saw the colours red, pink, purple, mint green, blue, silver, and yellow. All the colours were nice. The…people…inside the pods obviously had good tastes.

_What to do, though? This…ship…has been around for two hundred years, and they haven't come out. Why haven't they?_ She was confused.

Kodiak took a step back in her confusion. Suddenly, there was a loud beep-like noise, which caused her to look up and turn around in a circle. A projection appeared in front of her, and she let out a blood-curdling scream of fear. But then she stopped and looked at it, trying to keep herself from being consumed by fear. The projection was large, towering over her at about twenty-five to twenty-six feet. It was a giant robot and was coloured pink. From where Kodiak was standing, she noticed it looked female, and that it looked like it was looking right at her with a pair of blue…eyes?

At least 'she' looked kind.

"Uh…hi?" Kodiak said experimentally.

"This message has been translated from my native language to enable you to understand me. I am, Elita-1, leader of this group of Autobots locked in stasis. We have been here for some time. We mean no harm to citizens of this planet. We come in peace."

The projection abruptly disappeared. Kodiak stood there, breathing hard, her heart still hammering hard from how the projection had startled her. But she slowly turned back to look at the…stasis pods? She looked at each of them through the light of her flashlight, before she noticed that each of the…pods…now had a glowing blue light on them. The glowing buttons were halfway up the pods, much too high up for Kodiak to reach.

She wanted answers, but her heart sunk when she realized she couldn't press the buttons.

If she could talk to the pink robot, maybe she could figure out more why their ship was on Earth. Kodiak walked up to the pink robot's pod and looked up. _That must have been a pre-recorded message in case this happened…_ she realized as she took in the contours of the pod. Maybe she could climb up it… _What are you thinking, Kodiak?_ she scolded herself. _Remember? The last time you climbed something, you ended up down here._

But she sighed and ignored her inner warnings. The pod was not completely oval in shape, and had a very uneven surface. It was because of all the life-support systems inside. So she began to climb, ignoring the way her wounds protested. She quickly made her way up to the button, not looking down. She ignored her fear of heights for the second time that night as she steadied herself in front of the button, allowing the light shining from it to bathe her.

The button was bigger than her head, and it looked like it would take two hands to push it in. _The main computer must have sensed me, figured me not a threat, and pointed me towards the controls that'd open these pods._ Kodiak gripped a couple protruding parts of the pod's outer shell and lifted her leg so she could brace her foot against the button. She then pushed, with her leg, against the button.

In slow motion, it seemed, the button was slowly pressed.

After the button was pressed all the way in, the pod jolted violently, causing her to slip, as the hatch opened with an eerie _hiss._ Kodiak suddenly found herself falling a story to the hard, metal ground. A second before she hit it, she suddenly wished that it was covered in the freezing cold water she had slid into before.

She hit the ground, and the air was forced from her lungs. And she laid there, struggling to get air back into the two fleshy sacks in her chest that were called lungs.

Kodiak heard the metal giant from within the pod move before it—she—stepped out. She froze, and held the little bit of air she had managed to breath in. _What is it going to do?_ she asked herself in fear. And she waited…

Suddenly, she felt herself being hoisted up into the air. She screamed out in fear.

She was suddenly facing the face of the giant robot who looked at her with the same blue eyes the projection had. This was…the projection?

The giant robot put a hand to her chest. "Eee-leeeet-taaaah…" she said slowly, her voice sounding robotic.

Kodiak blinked. _So she can't speak English… The projection did say that the message was translated…_ she slowly sat up in what she realized was the giant robot's _other_ hand and then put her own right, fleshy hand, on her own fleshy chest. "Koooh-dee-ack…" she said just as slowly.

The robot smiled at her before she walked over to a computer across the small expanse from the pods and began to type on it with one hand. Lights on the roof began to switch on one by one until Kodiak was able to see that she had wandered into a large room (well, it was a large room to her, but it must have seemed small for Eeeleettah, or Elita).

Elita pressed a button before turning to look at the pod as their hatchets all popped open with hisses similar to Elita's.

Out of the pod that sat next to Elita's stepped out a purple robot that looked similar to Elita. "Chrooom-mee-ah," Elita introduced. Next to step out of a pod was a blue…guy-robot? "Joo-oolt." Next was a mint green girl-robot. "Moooon-raaaa-ceeeer." _Chromia…Jolt…and Moonracer…_ Kodiak deducted mentally. Next to step out was a distinguished looking red…boy-robot. "Mmeeer-raaaage." _Mirage_. Next was a red and black boy-robot with silver accents who looked a little out of it. "Rehd Ah-leeeert." _Red Alert?_ Then a red boy-robot and a yellow boy-robot who looked just like him stepped out. "Ss-eye-ide-sssw-ipe…Suuuuun-ssstreeek-ker." _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker._ Finally, a silver mech stepped out. "Jaa-aazz." _Jazz._

_Such strange names,_ Kodiak mentally giggled as Elita introduced her to them.

It was strange, their language. When it came to names, Elita's language and English were not to different other than the names were said very quickly in their language (since she had to draw them out so much in order for Kodiak to understand her). But in everything else, Elita and the other metal giants talked in industrial and mechanical noises. Like at this moment, the one called Red Alert was panicking (that's what it looked like) and making high-pitched train-like noises, as if he was screaming.

Elita was talking to Jolt calmly before Jolt closed his eyes for a minute or two.

"H-hello…? Ko…Kodiak…can you understand me…?"

The sudden voice startled her and she screamed in surprise. "Wh-who said that!"

There was a small silence. "Why…I did." Kodiak turned, and was surprised to see that…Jolt said it.

"How the heck can you…" but before she could finish what she was saying, her lack of sleep and everything that had happened that night caught up to her and she passed out.


	3. What to Do With You

**Hey, guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I had a little bit of difficulty with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And just to put it out there, most of the 'Bots here are based on their Bayverse counterparts (you'll realize why I said this when you've read this chapter), because I have no idea how they would appear in the Prime universe. Like, Arcee was pink, but she ended up being blue in Prime…**

**Thanks** _SJSGirl, Camigirl215, TimeLordBud, Anonymous BW FG, Kaitlyn Thorne, Porter-Fuzz1218, _**and**_ MusicalPrime_ **for reviewing!**

* * *

3 ~ **What to Do With You** ~ 3

"You broke her! You broke her! Youbrokeheryoubrokeher!" Red Alert freaked.

"Calm down, Red Alert," Jolt said soothingly. He looked down at the small, organic, femme and sighed. She was laying in Elita's servo, limp. "Her processor has obviously crashed. It'll take a little while for it to reboot."

He was right, not even a few minutes later, Kodiak groaned and turned over in Elita's hand. All the 'Bots in the room stiffened and watched as the teenager slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Kodiak looked around slowly, her emerald eyes only half open. She sat like for several minutes, staring off into space. None of the mechs or femmes dared to move as the girl slowly woke up and brought herself out of her grogginess.

Kodiak looked up around as her mind began to work again and she began to remember what had happened before she had passed out. Giant alien robots? Huh, she must have been watching a movie. Or maybe she had just been dreaming, because she didn't remember watching a movie. But when she looked up and around to make sure it had just been a dream, she froze and gasped very loudly when she saw the giant robots that were part of what she thought was just a dream. "Holy cow!" she cried in shock.

Jolt blinked. "Is there something the matter?" he asked.

Kodiak shuttered when she heard him speak in her native language. "It wasn't a dream? You're real?" she asked as she registered that she was sitting in Elita's hand. "How the heck can you speak English?"

Jolt smiled softly. "I quickly looked up your language on what you call the 'World Wide Web'. It only took me a few seconds to create a data-packet in which I learned the English language before I transferred it to my comrads," he explained.

The human girl just stared at him, feeling very confused. But then she slowly looked at the others with a dazed look in her eyes. "So…why are you on Earth?" she asked.

Elita answer her. "We do not know why we are on your planet, only that we crash-landed here," she said. "Do you know how long we've been on the planet?"

Kodiak shrugged. "About two hundred years. If you're thinking of flying off of this planet, you can't."

"And why not?" Chromia demanded.

"Your ship is encased in rock from sitting out in the rain for the _last two hundred years_," was the curt reply.

"Oh."

There was silence after the little dispute between Chromia and Kodiak. Kodiak sat there, trying to keep herself from being overwhelmed by this whole experience. She needed more information…she needed to know truly that these beings wouldn't endanger _her_ planet. "What are you guys, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"We're Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron. Cybertron is…or _was_…a planet ravaged by civil war," Elita explained.

Kodiak's eyes widened. A war? These robots had been in a war?

"The Decepticons are the ones who started the war," Mirage explained, his voice, surprisingly, was carrying an Italian accent. "It started with wanting freedom, but ended up starting off with the ideal 'Peace Though Tyranny'."

Whoa, that didn't sound so good. Tyranny usually meant everyone but the leader was a slave.

"The war eventually ravaged the planet and left it unlivable," Elita said. "So we came, following our leader—Optimus Prime."

"We can transform," Moonracer piped up. To Kodiak, she seemed to be one of the younger 'Cybertronians'. "That's what makes us Cybertronians special."

Kodiak's eyes couldn't widen any farther. "You can transform?_!_" she exclaimed. "What. The. Heck. What can you transform into?"

"Vehicles," Sideswipe said smugly. "We can transform into vehicles."

"Whoa." Kodiak could only blink as they finished explaining everything to her. They were Autobots, the good guys who fought against the bad guys, who were the Decepticons Mirage mentioned earlier. They could scan vehicles and transform into them. Along the way, Kodiak got a chance to tease Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about their paintjobs by calling them the Ketchup & Mustard Twins. After all of the explanations were completed, Kodiak felt that she understood everything. "So, if there are no Decepticons on Earth, what are you guys gonna do?" she asked.

She got shrugs from the twins, while Chromia said, "We have no idea."

Kodiak smirked. "Well, in order to blend in on Earth, I think you should find new vehicles to transform into."

* * *

Kodiak braced herself on Elita's vehicle form as they raced away from Rocking R Ranch. Kodiak directed Elita to the car dealership in town, and the others followed.

Elita pulled up in front of the GM dealership and allowed the teenager to get off. Kodiak walked up to the parked cars and looked at them. Good, there was at least one for the each of them without them fighting over which car they were going to get. She waited patiently for them to decide and scan.

Elita and Chromia decided to scan the same street-bike, and after they had scanned it, they automatically folded down into their new vehicle-form. It was the same with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but when they scanned the used silver Corvette Stingray, Sunstreaker stayed his "cheery" yellow while Sideswipe's scanner-thingy must have malfunctioned. He suddenly found himself the colour _silver_ instead of his red. He freaked out the rest of the time they were there. Jolt promised the distressed twin he would check out his scanner before he scanned his own vehicle—a Chevrolet Volt, and folded down into his new vehicle-form.

Mirage caught sight of a Ferrari Italia slinking its way down the highway running in front of the car dealership, and he whirled around to scan it quickly before it was out of sight. Moonracer looked at a Smart Car and scanned it without a moment's thought. Jazz scanned a Pontiac Solstice while Red Alert scanned a Ford F-150. Kodiak admired the sirens that settled down on the roof of his cab.

Kodiak admired the new alt-forms the metallic aliens she had just met had chosen, and as she crossed her arms, she wondered if she had made the right choice when she showed them this place and allowed them to take on new forms…

* * *

It was nearing dawn when they returned from the car dealership. Kodiak was sitting on Elita once again, but her eyelids were drooping, and by the way her vitals were settling down, it seemed the girl was about to fall asleep. Kodiak tried to keep herself awake, but she was fighting a losing battle. Elita sighed. ::Team, return to the ship. I'm taking our small friend home.::

Elita pulled up in front of Kodiak's home silently. Kodiak sluggishly got off of the pink femme before Elita transformed up into her bipedal-form. She bent down and picked up the sleepy girl before she straightened and looked in through all of the second-story windows. In one of the rooms, she saw the slumbering form of a middle-aged man. Elita wondered if he was one of Kodiak's creators.

Kodiak pointed up at the window on the top floor of the house. Elita opened it before she carefully placed the girl into the room. The human youngling muttered a tired "thank you" as her feet touched the floor of the room. Kodiak turned and waved, saying that she would see them later before she closed the window and disappeared into the room. Elita smiled slightly before she transformed down into her alt-mode and quietly rolled away from the house.

When Elita stepped back into the ship, she looked at her comrades. They all stood around in different places in the bridge. She studied them in order to become familiar with the soldiers she hadn't seen for the last two hundred years—or stellar-cycles. There was Mirage—Optimus' top spy. And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, frontliners, and two of Optimus' most skilled warriors. Chromia—her sister, and her Weapons Specialist. Jolt and Moonracer—her medics. And Jazz, the head of Optimus' Black Ops team. And there was Red Alert—the Security Expert. She had a random bunch, and as she looked at them, she realized none of them were former-wreckers, or very strong. Chromia was the strongest femme, though. If only Ironhide was here…

Elita sighed and walked further into the room. She went from one bot to the next, checking to see if they were alright.

In the home of their human companion, though…

Kodiak couldn't get back to sleep. So she slowly dragged herself downstairs to where she sat at the kitchen table until her father emerged from his room upstairs. In her hand was a cup of chocolate milk that she had been steadily sipping at as she went over what had happened the night before. She had investigated the ship her ancestor had witnessed crashing onto his land. She had found and helped release the aliens that had been trapped inside. She had made…what it seemed like…friends in them, which she hadn't been able to do since before her mother had died.

It was so strange to have friends again…

She sighed as her father shuffled into the room and muttered a sleepy "good morning." She returned it with a soft "I love you."

"My first day of work begins today, Kodiak!" he exclaimed happily. "Finally a job that'll be able to support us, eh?"

Kodiak nodded, but didn't lift her gaze from her milk. She listened as he quickly made his breakfast, ate it, then rushed back up to his bedroom to get dressed. She then listened to him rush back downstairs, now fully dressed in a suit. She felt him kiss her on the top of head before he said goodbye and disappeared out the door. Kodiak heaved a sigh when she could not hear the sound of her father's vehicle anymore.

She soon got up and went to have a shower in hopes that that would wake her up. But when she got back out, she felt just as tired.

Yep, she was going to have a hard day…


	4. Always an Outsider

**Another chapter, good. And one that I'm very satisfied with. I hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks** _SJSGirl, Kaitlyn Thorne, Porter-Fuzz1218, ElitaWon, Anonymous BW FG, _**and**_ XxLosAngelesGirlxX_** for reviewing!**

**I think, once Elita's team figures out that there **_**are**_** Decepticons on Earth, I think this story will somewhat follow the (TF:P) series… Though it'll be a while until it happens…**

"hello" - speaking in English

"**hello**" - speaking in Cybertronian

_Hello_ - thoughts

* * *

4 ~ **Always an Outsider** ~ 4

When Kodiak finally managed to wake up enough, she decided that seeing what Heatherwood looked like was a reasonable idea. When they had moved in yesterday, they had not come in through the town. So after she managed to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast, and then get dressed in a pair of jeans, a loose blue tank-top, a pair of black converse, and her baseball cap, she grabbed her bike and biked into town. She was still extremely tired, but the cool morning air helped her to wake up and soon she was fully awake.

She came to a stop in front of the town's diner. It had taken her about half an hour to reach the center of the town, and she was now very tired and thirsty. She was not used to doing such amounts of exercize because the city was very dangerous and very busy. Now that she lived out in the country, it was safer and less busy. But now she was physically tired and she needed to rest before her legs gave out on her. So she got to her feet and stumbled into the diner, where she went and sat at the counter.

Kodiak sighed and rested her head in her hands as she braced her elbows on the counter. She didn't want to look up, even when she heard someone on the other side of the counter walk up to her. "Can I help you with anything?" a deep voice asked. Kodiak jolted in surprise before she looked up at the speaker. She blinked as she took him in. He had midnight black hair, and vibrant cobalt blue eyes. He was tall, at least seven feet tall, with tanned skin. He was dressed in a black t-shirt that revealed strong arms, and a pair of jeans. On top of that, he wore a white apron. He obviously worked at the diner.

For a few seconds, Kodiak totally forgot about the question. But when she remembered it, she stammered, "Ye-yes…" She glanced up at the menu that was suspended up behind him and quickly scanned through the list of drinks. "I would like a chocolate milkshake, please."

With a grunt, the man nodded before he wrote her order down on a piece of paper and slid the paper onto the corner of a counter just peeking out of the kitchen. He then turned back to continue on with what he was doing, putting sundae bowls back into a cabinet that was hidden under the counter. Kodiak looked at him, taking in his build. He looked like he had just stepped out of the military or was some kind of bodybuilder. In the background, she heard a blender turn on, signalling that someone was making her milkshake.

Behind her, she heard the door of the diner open as two girls around her age walked in. Kodiak curiously peeked over her shoulder at them, and saw that both girls were dressed in jeans, cowgirl boots, and had Stetsons on their heads. Both had beautiful golden blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. The only difference between the two was that one was wearing a brown shirt and the other was wearing a grey shirt. Kodiak sighed. They were so much prettier than her…

The girls caught her looking at her and snickered. They went to sit down at one of the booths that lined the front of the diner as Kodiak sighed again and looked away.

Eventually the man walked back into the kitchen and a second later walked back out with her milkshake in his hand. He set it down and muttered a gruff, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Kodiak muttered before she began to suck on the red straw.

The man walked back into the kitchen, and after a while, she heard him talking to someone in there. But quickly her attention was drawn to the two girls that sat in a booth somewhere behind her. Kodiak didn't turn her head. The two girls were talking in hushed tones, as if they wanted no one to hear what they were saying. But they were not doing a very good job, because Kodiak could hear them quite clearly. They obviously wanted her to hear what they were saying.

"…no sense of style," one said. "Doesn't she know that that kind of clothing will get her nowhere here?"

"Maybe she doesn't know. After all, city people are stupid," the second one said.

Kodiak's heart sank. City people weren't stupid…

"She looks like a geek anyway," the first one said. "Maybe she doesn't know how to dress properly. She was probably at the bottom of the food chain at her old school. What a dweeb."

Kodiak wanted to cry. There were bullies here too! They judged her by her clothes and her looks, and she hadn't even been there for a day! Why did this have to happen to her?

Suddenly, someone in the kitchen growled. The man who had served her drink to her strode out with a down-right terrifying scowl on his face. "Kimberly! Victoria!" he thundered at the two girls in the booth. "You know I can hear you no matter what part of the diner I'm in! Get out of here! I don't tolerate bullies, and you know that!" Kodiak looked back at the girls. For the first time, she noticed the necklaces that they were wearing. On the girl wearing the grey shirt, her necklace had a 'K' pendant on, while the girl with the brown shirt had a 'V' on hers. So the girl with grey shirt was Kimberly, and the girl with the brown shirt was Victoria.

"Yes sir!" both squeaked before they dashed out of the diner. Kodiak watched as the door slammed behind them, and didn't dare turn around for a second. When she did, she saw the man looking at her with a look in his eyes that said 'sorry'.

Kodiak smiled a small smile, which disappeared a second later. "Thanks…" she whispered.

"No problem. I've been dealing with those two for just over a year." There was a short pause before he extended his hand for a handshake. "The name's Aaron I. Harrison. What's your name, miss?"

She giggled. "Kodiak C. Shawn," she said, allowing him to know her middle initial like he had. She glanced over her shoulder. "Who were those two?" she asked after they had shaken hands.

"Kimberly and Victoria É'Clair. They've been in this county for over just a year. I don't know where they came from. It seems they have French ancestry though, since their last name has something to do with Éclairs." The man sighed. "They think they rule the whole town since their father owns lots of the land around it."

"Stuck up idiots are what they are," Kodiak murmured.

"Stupid idiots, indeed," Aaron agreed. There was some silence between them before the man cleared his throat. "Are you part of the small family that has just moved into Hubert Shawn's place?"

Kodiak nodded. Hubert was the name of her father's father.

"Nice to have you in town. Maybe we'll have a girl that's finally not stuck up because she's in the rodeo circuit."

* * *

Later that day, Kodiak returned to the farm and found that her father was not home from work yet. So she traipsed back to the Autobots' ship, and entered in through the main door, which had been blasted free when Jazz managed to climb up through the way Kodiak had fallen in. Now it was being disguised by a hologram that made it look like the door wasn't there. After she had walked through the hologram and had been granted access by Read Alert, she walked through the ship until she made it to the bridge.

All of the bots were there today, but as soon as she entered, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker left. Sideswipe was holding a giant ball of scrap metal. "What are they doing?" Kodiak asked.

"They're going to go play lobbing. It was a popular sport back on Cybertron," Jolt explained before he picked up a device and began to repair it.

Kodiak was silent, not knowing what to say about it, so she walked over to a bare table that sat in the corner of the room to her left and climbed onto it. Once she was on top of it, she sat down with a sigh. From there, she observed every mech and femme's activity while she went over what had happened to her over the last forty-eight hours. She had met the Autobots and had, maybe, made a friend out of Mr. Harrison. She felt very lucky.

Elita was reading what they had called a 'datapad' (or an oversized iPad), while her sister, Chromia, cleaned her weapons. Moonracer was going through the main computer, making sure no bugs had developed in their absence, while Jolt continued to tinker with what he was fixing. Mirage stood by the view-window of the bridge, flexing his wrist-blades that were mounted on his wrists, as Jazz stood across the room from him, leaning up against the nearest wall like a gangster would. He was standing closer to her than anyone else in the room.

Kodiak thought about the technology that these guys had, and felt very amazed. Never in her life, had she thought that something like this would happen to her.

* * *

Crimson optics scanned the area as the figure slinked across the clearing and towards the small ranch house. Not long after, another figure, one with blue optics appeared and followed the figure with the red optics. Both spoke in hushed voices and spoke in a harsh language that was comprised of scratchy electronic noises.

When the two figures reached the house, they looked up at the tree which had a branch that reached over to the attic window on the top floor. The figure with the red optics pointed up at the attic window and said, "**There's our destination. We have to get up there and hide before the girl gets back. Megatron's orders.**"

"**Why are we doing this again?**" the figure with the blue optics asked.

"**Megatron suspects the girl has been in contact with some Cybertronians. Don't ask me how he suspects that there are some here,**" Red Optics said.

"**Sometimes I hate being a Minicon for this reason and this reason only,**" Blue Optics moaned. "**We're **_**always**_** used to get into tight places.**"

Red Optics growled. "**Shut your trap! Would you rather be out on the battlefield where we could be easily stepped on?**"

Blue Optics looked down in shame. "**No…**"

"**That's why Megatron sends us on these missions. We're much more useful in this line of work,**" Red Optics sighed as he moved over to the base of the tree. He hooked his claws into the bark before he tried to ascend the trunk, but his wheeled pedes posed as an obstacle as he slowly began to climb.

Blue Optics grumbled and followed Red Optics up the tree. It was a long process because of Red Optics' wheeled pedes, but they eventually made it up to the branch that led to the window. Red Optics inched out onto the branch and stepped onto the windowsill. Once he was steadied, he pushed on the window. It swung open with a soft creak, and once it was open all the way, he dropped down into the room and scanned the room. Once he deducted that they wouldn't be discovered, Red Optics waved Blue Optics into the room.

They quickly ducked under the bed and put their sensors on high alert.

Time passed quickly. The sun crossed the sky and soon the girl was home. The sun continued to cross the sky and soon it set. Red Optics and Blue Optics did not move when the girl entered the room—her room—and went to bed. They listened as her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Now all they had to was find out if she was associated with some Cybertronians.


	5. Music and Traps

**Sorry for the long wait. I just focused on **_**The World Needs You Now**_** and **_**To Serve and Protect**_**, which are both now finished. ^.^ I hope you like this!**

**Thanks **_SJSGirl, Anonymous BW FG, XxLosAngelesGirlxX, Porter-Fuzz1218, _**and**_ Kaitlyn Thorne_** for reviewing!**

* * *

5 ~ **Music and Traps** ~ 5

Kodiak sighed, feeling extremely bored. She was laying down in the grass near the Autobots' ship as she soaked up the summer sun. Elita had talked to her the day before and had said that she would have felt more comfortable if Kodiak had a guardian. She had assigned Chromia to be her guardian, but Chromia wouldn't be able to be her guardian until they could make Kasey Shawn buy her. Chromia was in town, hoping to catch his eye.

That left Kodiak back at home since there was no school and she hadn't got a job yet. _What a boring life_, she sighed as she thought about the girls at the diner the day before. They had no right to call her stupid, to say she didn't dress right, or call her a dweeb. She was just thankful that Mr. Harrison had been there to chase them away. She wondered if maybe she could get a job at the diner…

She shook her head. Why would she want a job now? She had to get to know the Autobots more before she busied herself with life. But she had a feeling that her father would want her to get a job sooner or later. Kodiak had a feeling that he would feel better if she was at work.

She slowly sat up and glanced back at the house, which looked very small because of how far away she was from it. She then glanced over at the ship. It also looked far away. Maybe she should go visit the Autobots…

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Kodiak's neck stood up. She quickly focused on the window that belonged to her window. She instantly picked out what was causing the feeling. Two little metallic figures were peeking their heads out over her windowsill and were…watching her. Kodiak frowned at this and quickly began to walk back to the house. Who was in her house? She hadn't left anything unlocked when she had left it. She quickly began to run back towards the house, and literally exploded into the house as soon as she reached it.

She raced upstairs without bothering to take her shoes off, and burst into her room. But then she stopped as soon as she saw that there was no one in the room. Kodiak's emerald green eyes narrowed as she scanned the room._ Now…where did they go? I know there still in here because I feel like I'm being watched…_ She walked over to the closet and threw the door open. But she was met with only clothing and few boxes of stuff she'd rather forget. She closed the door and moved on to the door that lead to her ancestor's study. She thoroughly searched the room, but came up with nothing, so she moved back into her bedroom. She looked in all of her drawers and overturned baskets in order to find what she had seen. But when she didn't find what she had seen, she stopped.

_Where are they? I know I saw them, and I have a feeling that they knew they saw me…so…I'll just have to let it go for now. I remember now that I promised that I'd show Jazz some of the music I listen to. Now…where's my iPhone?_ she thought.

Kodiak walked over to her desk and picked up her iPhone. She pocketed it before she went over to her bookshelf and pulled a book off of one of the upper shelves. She glanced at the title for just a second before she flipped it open with a devious smirk. Once she got to the right page and had read some of the words on it, she quietly laughed.

_The Near-Invisible Trap._ Perfect.

* * *

::What is she doing?:: Blue Optics asked Red Optics through a comm. link. They watched as the girl disappeared from the room for a few minutes before reappearing in the room with a roll of…something. She was wearing a strange expression that gave Blue Optics a strange feeling in the pit of his tank. ::That look on her face makes her seem dangerous…::

::Never underestimate a femme,:: Red Optics advised. ::That's the reason why the Autobots had an upper hand in the war for some time. It was because of the femmes. They look weak, but once they have their servos on their target, their target is doomed.::

Blue Optics looked at Red Optics questioningly. ::Do you think Earth femmes are just as dangerous as Cybertronian femmes?:: he asked.

Red Optics didn't answer at first. He watched the girl closely as she unwove some of the stuff off of the roll. It shocked him when the thin cord became invisible as soon as it was off of the roll. He continued to watch the girl, even after he blinked and rubbed his optics. The girl tied the end of the invisible cord to the door-jam before she began to systematically wrap it up the door, hooking the wire to the nails in the doorframe. After she secured it, she made sure the door was only open a little. Then she disappeared again, and running water could be heard from another room. ::I don't know, but slag, it seems like this one is up to something.::

The girl returned, carrying a bucket of water. Tying a string of the invisible cord to it, she carefully lifted the bucket and set it on top of the door and leaning up against the wall above the door. Then she pretended to dust her hands off and crossed her arms. A bored look appeared on her face. "Oh, well, I guess I was only imagining those two robots I saw looking through my window. I wonder if those were part of the group called the 'Decepticons'?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if they were, I wonder what they were doing in _my_ room." The eyebrow dropped and an innocent look appeared on her face. "Me and my friends are _only_ playing a _game_."

::Oh slag, she's good,:: Blue Optics remarked.

The girl sighed. "Though, if they _were_ Decepticons, and not just some _figment_ of my imagination, they should know that my window is bulletproof for safety and is secured with three locks. Oh well." She shrugged, and turned before disappearing once more.

"**There's somethin' awfully fishy about this girl, this 'Kodiak Clara Shawn'. But I don't know what,"** Red Optics said.

Suddenly, the natural light coming into the room was shut off with a thunderous _bang_. The shutters had been closed over the window, further inhibiting escape.

* * *

Kodiak smirked as she walked up to the ship. Oh, she _knew_ there was someone in her room. Who, she had no idea. But she would find out if the two little robots she had seen in her room when she had been outside got curious and tried to escape out her door. They would get tangled up in the fishing wire, and then they would get doused by a (less-than) healthy amount of water. If they were like normal machinery (but they were alien, though), something would fritz on them once they came in contact with the water.

She entered once Red Alert checked that it was her, and she immediately walked up to the bridge. As she walked in, she looked around to see if Jazz was in the bridge and sighed when she saw that he wasn't there. She turned back and prepared to walk to the only other place she thought he could be—the rec room. The doors slid open and she prepared to step through, but Elita's voice stopped her. "Kodiak, I've just received word that your father has 'bought' Chromia. He talked to Elita's…holoform…that he will take you to her after work." A 'holoform' was a projection a Cybertronian could create. It was made of 'holomatter' and once it was created, the Cybertronian could project his/her conscience into the holoform and control it from there.

Kodiak nodded happily before she skipped from the bridge and then took off running towards the rec room after the bridge doors were closed. She slipped and slid as the floor seemed to tilt down more as she neared the rec room. She recovered and got to her feet before she lost footing and ended up sliding uncontrollably towards the doors of the rec room. She let out a cry of fear before the doors slid open, and she careened dangerously into the room. "Jazz!"

The rec room had been on such a dangerous angle, that Jazz wasn't able to stand upright. He had pulled the Cybertronian-sized couch so that it was braced between two the walls that now was the bottom of the room. He had been sitting on the couch when Kodiak had slid into the room. "Jazz! Jazz! Jazz!" she cried frantically as she began to slide towards him. He started before he jumped to his pedes and reached up and caught her before she crashed unhindered into the couch.

Kodiak laid in Jazz's servos, panting and shivering slightly. She didn't burst out crying, but he could tell that she had been visibly shaken. The thoughts running through her head resembled something along the lines of 'this place is becoming more and more like a "funhouse" in complexity every day.'

Once she had recovered, she sat up and smiled up at Jazz. Out of all the 'Bots that had landed on Earth, Jazz was the closest "friend" she had made. It made her mentally question why she wasn't getting Jazz to be her guardian…but it had been Elita's choice on who her guardian was to be, so she didn't question it. "Hey, Jazz, thanks for the save!" she said.

"Yah welcome," he said, a smile appearing on his faceplates as soon as it seemed apparent that she was fine. "Whatcha doin' down 'ere?"

"I wanted to show you some of my music, since you had told me that you had been very fond of music back on…Cy—Cy-ber-tron," Kodiak explained, taking a moment to feel how the name of her friend's home plant rolled over her tongue.

Jazz nodded. "That's correct, lil' lady," he said before he set her down on the couch and sat down on it himself. He watched as she took a small device from her pocket. She turned it on and tapped its screen a few times before she pressed a button on the side of the device a few times. Suddenly, music began to play loudly. Kodiak had chosen the song "Dreams Don't Turn To Dust" by Owl City.

The girl watched as Jazz seemed to enjoy the music she played for him, and even expected him to dance to it if there had been any flat ground. After the song was done, she allowed Jazz to copy the songs off of her phone.

About an hour later, she checked her watch and realized that it was nearing dinner time and her father would be home soon. She'd have to get back to the house before her father suspected anything.

* * *

Red Optics and Blue Optics crawled out from under the girl's bed and approached the door. **"We have to follow her to her destination! I bet she's going to a group of Autobots! Megatron said she might!"** Blue Optics exclaimed.

"**Wait! Remember what she did to the door!"** Red Optics warned.

They stared at the door, but were unable to see the wire she had strung across the door. It was like it was made of a type of material their sensors and other forms of "sight" couldn't pick up. They scanned every inch of the door, but it was like…the wire was not there. They had to get through that door, though!

Red Optics was the first to move towards the door. He did this slowly. Blue Optics was right behind him as the rolled right up to where they knew the trap was, and kept going, wondering if they were going to be able to feel the wires and then maybe avoid them. But they didn't.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his ankles and he fell forwards. He got tangled up in more wires along with Blue Optics until they couldn't move. Once they had stopped moving and found that they were not going to be able to move, Red Optics muttered, **"That's one fragging clever femme."**

But after that was said, the pail resting on top of the door tipped over and dumped its content onto the both of them. They winced as their comm. links fried because they were the only vulnerable parts of them that were affected by water. **"FRAG!"**


	6. Piecing it Together

**Sorry for the long wait. Got carried away with my other fics. I'm not going to forget about this one. I don't want to :)**

**Thanks **_SJSGirl, XxLosAngelesGirlxX, Anonymous BW FG, Porter-Fuzz1218, Kaitlyn Thorne, _**and**_ ElitaWon_** for reviewing!**

* * *

6 ~ **Piecing it Together** ~ 6

Kodiak walked home with a small smirk on her face. She was happy that Jazz enjoyed the music she had had him listen to. It turns out that he liked Rock, Hard Rock, Techno, Country, basically any type of music. But not scream-o music, he said it made his audios ring in an uncomfortable way. Her mind was quickly turned from the small silver mech as her home came into view. She wondered if her trap had worked, so she ran the rest of the way to her home and rushed inside. She kicked off her shoes in the front entryway before she rushed up to the attic floor.

She pulled her door out of the way and grinned at the sight of the two robots hanging in her trap. The bucket that had once been filled with water lay off to the side. The robots were dry, but there was still a puddle on the floor underneath them. Kodiak grinned at the two robots that looked at her with disbelief before she turned and walked to the linen closet. She opened the door, disappeared inside, and then came out carrying a large green towel. She didn't look at them as she laid the towel down on the water, and left it there to soak up the water.

Kodiak looked down at the two robots as she straightened. Her grin never left as she felt she was soaring with triumph. Picking up a pair of scissors that her father must have left on the landing that overlooked the staircase, she began to cut the wires. "You may call me 'the Black Widow'," she joked as she freed them. She then closed the door behind her, inhibiting them from escaping.

"Yo! What gives!" the one with the red optics demanded as they came to a stop in the middle of the girl's room.

She crossed her arms. "What were you doing in my room? I have a feeling you were spying on me," she said. "Who sent you?"

"Ya fried out our communicators, and tangled us up in invisible wire, why should we tell ya anything?" the one with red optics asked.

The grin fell from Kodiak's face and she glared. In a flash, she took her old, dusty baseball cap out of the corner of the room and held it up threateningly. "You'll tell me if you don't want to be smashed," she growled as her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at them.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Red Optics mocked.

A feral growl rose from the girl's throat before she swung the bat down on the red optic-ed robot. The robot yelped. "Tell me!"

"Okay! Okay!" the robot cried. "Megatron sent us!"

Kodiak stared at the robot for a second. "Who's…Megatron…?" she asked slowly.

"Megatron's the leader of the Decepticons—_our_ leader," the robot with the blue optics informed her with no hesitation.

Her eyes widened. "Leader of the…D-_Decepticons_?!" She lowered the bat and sat down on her bed. Thoughts whirled around inside her head. Decepticons? Here? That meant that Earth wasn't enemy-proof…that there could be danger hiding around the corner. "Why…are you here?" she asked slowly. "Are you here to spy on me?"

"She's good," the blue optic-ed robot complimented.

The robot with the red optics crossed his arms, and for a second, he reminded her of Wall-E, a robot from a Pixar movie she had watched a while ago. "Yeah, we were sent to spy on you. We wanted to know if you were affiliated with any Autobots, since we've gotten glimpses of Autobot signatures once in a while from this area. So we hid under your bed, and waited." There was a small pause. "Have you been in contact with any Autobots?"

Kodiak straightened the look on her face, and clenched her teeth. Her eyes had an unreadable look in them.

"You know what the Decepticons are, so you must have gotten the information from an Autobot," the Wall-E impersonator said slyly. Kodiak's neutral look dropped away at that and she gaped. But then she scowled and picked up her baseball bat.

She glanced over to a couple of metal containers that she had used to move her stuff in before she dropped her bat and grabbed the both of them. She quickly walked over to one of the containers, which was big enough for the both of them but still a little cramped, and threw them into the container before quickly putting a lid onto the container and locked it. She then walked away as one of them cursed at the top of their lungs. Of course, before she had gone too far, she heard the blue optic-ed robot say, "Calm down, Wheelie. She obviously doesn't trust us, so we'll have to wait this out."

"Shut up, Brains," she heard 'Wheelie' growl.

* * *

So there were Decepticons. On planet Earth. She had two in her room. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't bring them to the Autobot base; they might have trackers in them. And they had names. Wheelie, the robot with the red optics, and Brains, the robot with the blue optics.

This meant that Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons her Autobot friends had told her about, was on to her. He suspected her. How tall was this guy? Tall? Probably. How evil was he? Was he evil, or _really_ evil? Would he kill her on sight? If he was really evil, most definantly. This made Kodiak terrified. What was she going to do? Could she go see the Autobots and talk to them about this? She didn't know what to do. This was just becoming all too much for her. She had befriended some giant robots, and it seemed like she was about to be sucked into their war.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone peeling her shutters away from her window before she heard that individual begin to tap on it loudly. "Kodiak, are you in there?" a familiar voice, flavoured with an Italian accent, asked from outside. The girl turned to look at the window and thought for a second that she shouldn't go to the window, and would just ignore the red Ferrari-transformer that was hovering outside her window. She could see him peering through the window and into her room.

But she didn't ignore him. Her father would be coming home soon, and she didn't need him to see the noble mech and have a heart attack. She got to her feet, walked over to the window, and opened it. She leaned out and looked at the mech. "What do you want, Mirage?" she asked flatly.

"Elita-1 would like to see you," he said gravely. "The computer has sensed a couple of Decepticon signals nearby, she wants you to stay at the base for a while."

Her eyebrows rose. "Are you _kidding_ me? I can't just _disappear_! I've got a father and he's coming home soon. With _Chromia_! I have to be here so that it won't look like bike just drove off by herself when it comes to base because I'm not _here_."

Mirage stared at her for a few moments without saying a word. But then he sighed. "I will speak with Elita."

Kodiak nodded. "Thank you."

She watched as Mirage transformed down into his alt-form before he drove away as quickly as he could. Kodiak watched him go, and for the briefest of moments, she wondered if she might have hurt his feelings. But she shrugged that off when she heard her father pull up in his small black car.

She rushed downstairs and then outside to see her father climb out of the car and smile at her. Kodiak glanced to the back end of the car, and saw the purple form of Chromia's alt strapped to the top of the trunk with long, thick blue straps. Kodiak crossed her arms and whistled. "Wow, Dad! You got me a motorcycle—and it's a Ducati too! How did you know?" she smiled at him.

Kasey Shawn smiled back. "Well, this young girl was moving to college and she didn't want to bring her motorcycle. She said she was also selling it for tuition money."

Kodiak cocked an eyebrow. _Good job, Chromia._ "How much did you pay?" she asked.

"Two thousand," he stated.

Both of her eyebrows rose. "Really? So I'll have to get a job, then. To pay you back. You work hard as a doctor, Dad."

"I also get paid a lot," he said, walking up to her and enveloping her with a hug. Stepping back, he added, "And I want you to have a faster mode of transportation so you can be safer. If anything happens to you, or if you are being chased, you'd be able to get away quickly."

Kodiak nodded silently and looked over at Chromia. She smiled when she saw one of the motorcycle-transformer's rear-view mirrors twitch. "Thanks, Dad," she said gratefully. She glanced back at the man and grinned when she saw him holding a street bike helmet out to her. It was a royal purple that matched Chromia's armor, and was streaked with lilac purple. Kodiak suddenly wanted to take Chromia out for a spin. She took the helmet from her father. "Dad…can I take h—it out for a ride? Please?" she looked at him hopefully. When he nodded, she let out a cheer.

Dr. Shawn helped Kodiak get Chromia off of the back of the car before Kodiak positioned her upright and climbed onto Chromia. She gripped the handlebars tightly before she sat up and put the helmet on. Excitement raced through Kodiak as she imagined endless fun. She could race with Chromia down the empty back roads and not get caught.

Her father knew she had a motorcycle licence, because she had trained for it back in the city. She had always wanted a motorcycle. She just never knew she would end up with a sentient one.

"Yeehaw!" she screamed as Chromia took off, spraying up dirt and gravel. Chromia vibrated under her, and they rocketed onto the highway. Kodiak's long brown hair was whipped up off of her shoulders by the wind as they headed towards town. She loved the feel of the air blowing against her, and she couldn't wait for the next opportunity.

* * *

Kodiak carefully hid the metal-chain collars and leashes in her pockets as she pretended to steer Chromia to the designated parking spot she had chosen and then told the femme under her about. She got off and took her helmet off as she straightened. "Thanks, Chromia," Kodiak told the purple femme gratefully.

"No problem, kid," Chromia responded. "To tell you the truth, I enjoyed that ride. We'll have to do it again sometime. I have a feeling that it will happen sooner more than later."

Kodiak nodded before she turned and ran into the house. She washed up and sat down at the kitchen table, and enjoyed supper with her father. After dinner she spent time with him, but then went upstairs, got ready for bed, and then climbed into bed when the clock struck nine.

The next day, Kodiak woke up after her father had gone to work. She got out of bed and walked over to the box that held the two mini Cybertronians. She unlocked it and lifted the lid and looked down at the two, ready to lasso them with the collars and leashes she had gotten from the pet store the night before. But they looked…exhausted.

"What's up with you guys?" she asked curiously.

'Wheelie' looked up at her with dimming red optics. "L-low on Energon…"

"Without any Energon, we'll go offline," 'Brains' stated without looking up.

Kodiak felt her heart shrivel up slightly. "I'll take you to the Autobots, then. They must have Energon," she said. She reached into the box, and even though they tried to pull away from her. But she managed to grab them and held them close to her so that she would be able to manage both of their weights. She then dashed downstairs and outside, but stopped when she saw that Chromia wasn't in her parking-spot. _She must have gone back to base. I don't blame her._ And with that, she ran over to her ten-speed bicycle and carefully set them down in the basket secured to the handlebars.

After she knew they were secure, she got onto her bicycle. She was cursing herself. She should have taken them to the Autobots sooner.


	7. Misunderstanding

**Sorry for the, like, 4 month wait. My brain just stopped working for this story and I couldn't continue it. But here's another chapter, and review responses will be at the bottom!**

* * *

7 ~ **Misunderstanding** ~ 7

Over time, trees had overtaken the horse pasture and now stood tall. When Kodiak had first went to check out the Autobots' ship (before she knew the Autobots), she didn't pay much attention to them. Of course, now it was broad daylight, and she was on her bicycle, so the thick trunks and the large roots of the trees got in the way as she raced towards the Autobot ship. Wheelie and Brains grasped the edges of the basket weakly as they bounced along.

After ten agonising minutes of racing through the trees, with lungs and legs burning, Kodiak spotted the Autobot ship. She wanted to cheer, but the thought of the Autobots shooting Wheelie and Brains on sight kind took her enthusiasm away. So she lowered her head and pushed on with determination. "I think I can, I think I can," she puffed in determination as she neared the ship. As she neared one of Red Alert's security cameras, she took her light sweater from around her waist and covered the two weak forms in the basket. It wouldn't do if Red Alert wouldn't let her in because of the mini Decepticons.

The doors opened without a hitch and she continued to bike madly until she was in the bridge. She silently was grateful for the gravitated floor. "Code Blue! Code Blue!" she exclaimed breathlessly as she got off her bicycle.

Moonracer stepped forward, a worried look on her face. "What's the matter, Kodiak?" she asked. "What's damaged?" she began to scan the girl before the girl could even regain any breath.

Kodiak hurriedly sucked in a breath of air and said as she exhaled, "Not me!" she took the sweater off of Wheelie and Brains. "Them!"

The bridge went deathly quiet. All movement ceased. Kodiak looked at one 'Bot to the next worriedly before she wandered over to Wheelie and Brains and lifted them out of the basket. She managed to hold one in each arm as she turned to look back at her friends. "I don't know if they have any trackers on them, but when I caught them spying on me, I bashed them over the head a couple of times with a baseball bat after some water shorted out their communicators," she explained.

"_You let them in here without knowing that they had any trackers on them or not?!_" Red Alert cried, beginning to panic.

"Be calm, Red Alert," Elita said softly. She looked down at Kodiak. "It was a big risk in bringing them here. If you didn't short out their comm's, the Decepticons would know where our ship is at this moment. But most Cybertronian trackers are found within the communicators."

Kodiak just stood there, holding the two small Decepticons.

"Jolt take the two Minicons and give them some Energon before you take them to the brig," Elita commanded. Kodiak was quiet as the blue Autobot took the two Decepticons from her arms. She stared after them as Jolt left the room.

* * *

Kodiak was quiet as she sat with her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. The Autobots really hadn't spoken to her after Wheelie and Brains had been taken away, so she figured that they were mad at her. She didn't want them to be mad. She didn't like it when her friends were mad. She didn't mean to make them mad at all. Something in her told her that she couldn't just leave the two Decepticons to die. It went against everything she had learned while growing up. Didn't the Autobots go by the same rules?

If they did, why were they not talking to her? Why did they not look at her? Why had they left her in the bridge alone while they gathered in the meeting room and talked? She could hear them for where she sat, since the meeting room wasn't that far from the bridge. They were talking about her.

"I am disturbed," she heard Moonracer say. "_Two_ Decepticons! They managed to infiltrate the farm and endanger Kodiak."

"They're on to us! We have to move to another location!" Red Alert proclaimed.

"Calm down, Red Alert," Elita said in a soothing voice. "I don't know if you remember, but every comm. link known has the Cybertronian's tracking beacon built into it. You take out the comm., you take out the beacons."

"Then we're safe?" Mirage asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Jolt heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm not skilled enough to handle all of you yet, even with Moonracer's help."

There was some laughter. Kodiak didn't find what Jolt said very funny. She got up from where she had been sitting on the table and prepared to leave. Taking out a notebook, she wrote a quick note about where she was going before she teared it out of the book and left it sitting on one of the devices that were laying around. She then went over to where she had left her bike and got on it. Then she rode out of the ship, the main door opening for her.

* * *

In her room, she cleaned up all traces of the Minicons before she flopped down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to review what had happened that day. Did she lose their trust because of those two Decepticons? Did they think that she had switched sides? She didn't want them to think that.

She became very restless, so she decided to bike to town. It wasn't like her father was going to be home all too soon, because she had just received a text from him, telling her that he was going to be working extremely late. She wasn't going to be staying out all that late, anyway.

So she went down outside and got on her bike. Slipping on her helmet, she looked sadly off towards the ship, remembering the feel of Chromia underneath her. Well, after this was all sorted out, she'd ride her again. But they were too busy, thinking and talking about Wheelie and Brains to think about her. With that in mind, she quickly biked off to town.

She made it into the town and parked her bike in front of the diner, chaining it to the lamppost out front along with her helmet. When she was sure that it was secure, she walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter. As she gazed up at the milkshake selection, she hoped that she wouldn't run into Victoria or Kimberly. Kodiak didn't know if she would be able to handle the two's jabs after what had happened with her friends without bursting into tears.

And that would be humiliating.

And the twins would definantly call her a crybaby.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms onto the counter before burying her face in them. All she wanted to know was if Elita and the others trusted her. It wouldn't work if she had a guardian that didn't trust her. How was she to fix this if it turned out they _didn't_ trust her? Would she crack under their suspicious glances?

A dishtowel was dropped onto the counter next to her head, jerking her back to reality. She slowly sat up and looked up at the buff man standing behind the counter, and she blinked a few times when she saw that it was Mr. Harrison. "Hey, Mr. Harrison," she greeted quietly, averting her gaze.

"You want somethin'?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, glancing quickly up at him before looking away again. "A chocolate milkshake, please," she asked.

"Coming right up," he rumbled. He disappeared into the kitchen, and she heard a blender turn on. She examined the interior of the diner, hoping to distract herself from her sad thoughts. But they crept up on her. What if she had offended her Autobot friends? She had brought two Decepticons into their midst. What was she thinking? Sure the Decepticons she had nabbed her smaller than her, but the Autobots were much larger than her, and what if one of them threatened to squish her?

One 'Bot came to mind at that thought: Sunstreaker.

From the beginning, she knew that Sunstreaker didn't like humans. He had probably scanned her, and saw the readings of how her skin excreted oil, and such. He probably didn't like that kind of stuff touching him. And she saw how he babied his paintjob. He didn't really hide it. He had yelled enough at Sideswipe, though it had been in the background. What would keep him from squishing her?

Mr. Harrison came back with the milkshake, but this time, it had a dollop of whip cream on top. He sat it down in front of her before pulling a chair up on the other side of the counter so that he would be able to sit with her. He watched as she numbly took the milkshake and paid for it. She still didn't look at him, and seemed to hunch over, as if pulling into herself.

"What is on your mind, girl?" he asked gruffly, his lips hiding under the mustache she noticed.

Kodiak allowed herself to sigh, and she finally looked him in the eye. "Friend problems," she finally admitted.

Mr. Harrison shifted in his seat. "What…kind of friend problems?"

"Well…" she began, wondering how to put it in words that didn't give the fact that her friends were giant robots away. "Um…I think I kinda—must of broken their trust, but I don't know how I did it," she explained.

"How did you break their trust?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Kodiak gripped the glass the milkshake was in weakly. "I dunno…I just met them, and they're really good people, but I still don't know their likes, dislikes, or who they're friends with or who they're not. So, I ran into a couple of people they must not really like…and one of them saw…so…they…" she had to clear her throat in order to not choke up. "I…I heard them talking about it…after they told me about those people and pointed out that they didn't like them. One said they couldn't trust me—maybe they're experiencing a feud with those people? I don't know." She stopped and wiped the tears that still managed to well up.

Absentmindedly, she took a sip from her milkshake.

"Some people are strange like that, and I'm sorry you had to step into their problems. But its not like you knew that they had a problem with them, like you said," he said comfortingly.

Kodiak chuckled sadly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this…"

"You just need someone to talk to—understandable. And if I'm right, your father is working at the hospital."

She looked at him shocked. "How did you—?"

"I saw him the other day. Had to run into the hospital in order to get somethin'. Mighty fine doctor, he is, nice man too."

Kodiak chuckled. "You sounded like Yoda for a moment there," she joked.

"Who?" he looked confused.

She stopped and looked at him incrediously. "You haven't watched _Star Wars_, haven't you?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

"Oh."

* * *

After that nice little visit, Kodiak biked home, feeling a little bit better.

Mr. Harrison gave her some advice to help her fix her problem. He advised that she tread carefully, and always smile, and to not say anything that might get them mad at her. She hoped those methods worked with giant alien robots.

She reached home, and put her ten-speed away. She walked out of the garage in time to see Chromia pull up and settle herself on her kickstand. Kodiak walked over to the royal purple street bike, trying to think about what she could say, but stopped when she heard her father pull into the yard. She turned and watched her father park the car before climbing out. "Hello, sweetheart!" Kasey greeted.

"Hey, Dad," Kodiak said, trying to return the greeting with as much vigour as her father had had in his voice, but came out a little strained. "How was work?"

"Great, but busy. How was your day?"

"Okay," she lied. "Um…" she fidgeted. "I'm going to spend a few more minutes out here, then I'll join you in the house, okay?"

He nodded, and disappeared into the house. Kodiak didn't breathe a sigh of relief, though, since she still had to speak to her not-so-lifeless motorcycle. She turned and looked at Chromia, wondering how she was to speak to her.

"Hey, kid, we were worried," the femme suddenly said, pointing her wheel in the human girl's direction. "You upped and left. Where did you go?"

Kodiak stepped closer. "I…I went to town. You were pretty busy, so I…biked…"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

The brunette let out a sigh and wrung her hands together. "You guys…didn't seem to want…to have anything to with me…after I brought the Decepticons to you…"

The bike sighed. "I'm sorry that we seemed to act that way to you, but we were very stressed. We suddenly find out we're not the only Cybertronians on the surface of this planet, and worst of all, they're _Decepticons_."

"Yeah, well, they were spying on me."

* * *

**SJSGirl:** Cute, but they possess very bad pottymouths.

**Tai Prime:** I hope this was worth the wait too? *rubs back of head sheepishly*

**XxLosAngelesGirlxX:** Glad you did. I wanted Kodiak and Chromia to have a similar friend-friend relationship that Jack and Arcee possess. I totally can't wait to have Team Prime meet Team Elita!

**Anonymous BW FG:** We view the Minicons in the same light then :D Sorry for taking so long. I have a stupid brain and a bad case of ADD.

**Porter-Fuzz1218:** Yeah, Kodiak is like that. I hope to have my own motorcycle in the future, though I don't know when.

**Topkicker26:** XD Glad you are!

**KayleeChiara:** I've thought of that, but I don't think it'll work. Maybe a oneshot when this is over? It'd be fun!


End file.
